This invention relates generally to the field of devices designed to prevent the use of electrical equipment or appliances by securing the electrical plug, and more specifically to a device which will captively surround the prongs of the electrical plug in such a manner that young children, elderly persons, or mentally retarded persons cannot gain access to their use. Optionally, the operation of the Electrical Plug Safety Lock can be secured with a padlock to discourage a wider selection persons unauthorized access to secured electrical equipment.